Echo of Destiny
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: They say seeing is believing, but sometimes all it takes is a little faith and even your wildest dreams can come true.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Another story. Actually Closing the Case has already been written in full, I;m just taking my time posting it. As for FoNG, I haven't forgotten about it, my muse just doesn't want to cooperate. She keeps running off. Ironically, she's always poking at my brain while I'm taking a test. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this._

****

**_Echo of Destiny_**

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed happily as she stretched. The bright sunlight warmed her skin and sparkled off her raven hair. She reached up a hand to shade her bright cobalt eyes as she sat up. Salty air blew gently past her, tossing her locks and cooling her skin. For as long as she could remember, she had always loved the ocean. When she was little, she drew pictures of dolphins and whales. As she got older her interest turned more scientific. Now she was on the honeymoon of her dreams, miles from shore with only the man she loved.

Propped on her elbows, Kagome looked out over the scene spread before her. The sea stretched out in a deep blue-green carpet in all directions, broken only occasionally by a fleeting white cap. They were far enough from land that it did not taint the perfect horizon, but not so far that they would have trouble getting back if the need arose. She sighed in bliss.

The sound of soft footfalls caught her attention and she turned. Inuyasha appeared from the inner depths of the yacht's cabin. His long white hair and bright gold eyes gave him an exotic, almost primal look. The fact that he was half demon, with claws, fangs, and triangle dog ears atop his head, did not hurt either. He was also strong, much more so than any human.

Kagome had met Inuyasha in college. She was following her dream and studying for a degree in marine biology. Inuyasha was following his father's footsteps into law. They had almost nothing in common, but their core courses overlapped and fate placed them in the same College Algebra class. Inuyasha was a math wiz, while Kagome was anything but. In desperation, she asked him to tutor her. He agreed, but refused her offer of payment.

She soon found out he came from a very rich family. He had his own apartment off campus, with all the amenities, while she was stuck sharing a cramped dorm with three other girls and a communal shower down the hall. From that time on she told him he, "had more dollars than sense."

Still, he tutored her. Soon the tutoring turned to dating, and dating into a relationship. It was strange, but when they were together it was like a piece of her soul, that she had not known was missing, fell back into place, and when they were apart, the emptiness ached. He proposed three weeks before Christmas break their senior year, in front of all present at the 'Christmas Bash.' It had been at once the most wonderful and most embarrassing moment of Kagome's life. He had climbed onto the stage, where a local band was playing Christmas carols, and, getting down on one knee, asked for her hand. Between the tears, blushes, and cheering, she had somehow said yes. A year and a half later they were married.

Now they were on their honeymoon at sea, anchored near some of the best diving waters of the Atlantic, aboard Inuyasha's private 100-foot yacht the 'Lost Paradise.' The boat had the best of everything; from the fully stocked kitchen to the luxury living cabin. Space was limited at times, but the newlyweds did not mind.

"Hey, Kag." Inuyasha's voice broke her out of her reminiscing. "You ready for some snorkeling?" He held out a mask and snorkel to her. She smiled.

"When am I not?" She stood, picking up her beach towel and hanging it across her arm. Inuyasha watched in silence as she stretched her arms over her head, showing off just how well her forest-green bikini fit. Dropping her towel where the wind could not sweep it away, she turned to take the offered mask and snorkel. But Inuyasha did not let go. With a slight tug, he pulled her off balance and into his chest. Kagome blushed automatically, and Inuyasha chuckled.

"What's the matter, Kag? You're not embarrassed about letting a few fish see us getting cozy are you?" She snatched her snorkeling supplies and slapped his chest. He just laughed and let her go.

"You're so full of yourself." She pulled on the mask and adjusted the snorkel. "Let's go, before your head inflates too much and leaves you bobbing like cork." He made a rude gesture, but his smile took the bite out of it. Inuyasha pulled on his own mask and snorkel, along with a rubber swim cap. It was not overly comfortable, but it beat having water in his sensitive ears. Together, they placed the snorkels in their mouths and slipped over the edge of the yacht and into the crystalline water.

Below the surface, the water was a smooth plane of fine sand. The reef proper was a good 40-yard swim away, but Kagome would not let them anchor any closer for fear of damaging the reef. But already life was swimming around them. Below, small fish made their homes in the sand, while larger ones swam lazily in search of their next meal. Many darted away, their brightly colored scales flashing, at the sight of the intruders to their world.

Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm and pointed. A few yards away an angel shark, camouflaged and half buried in sand, rested on the bottom. Its ray-like body hiding it effortlessly as it waited for prey to swim close enough. Both snorkelers gave it a wide berth, not wanting to be its next meal.

Inuyasha's arm came across her vision and Kagome turned to see where he was pointing. A parade of lobsters scurried across the ocean floor, one right behind the other, in search of a hiding place. Several large fish were attacking the unfortunate one that brought up the rear. Touching her arm, Inuyasha drew her attention and rubbed his stomach. Kagome rolled her eyes and swam faster.

They reached the reef and were instantly engulfed by life. Brightly colored fish of all shapes and sizes swam in and out of the coral, doing all the exciting things fish do in their lives. Inuyasha hung lazily at the surface while Kagome swam down to take closer looks at things. He marveled at the breath control she exhibited even after so many years.

When he had learned she was studying to become a marine biologist, he had offered his boat and took her on many trips out to sea. Over the course of many summers they had followed Orcas and Humpbacks, swum with dolphins, and explored most of the reefs on the American Atlantic coast. And he had stood at her side while she protested environmental hazards like off-shore drilling and over-fishing. Still, she swam among the reef and explored everything like a child would for the first time.

When she rose to the surface again for air, she pointed down. Inuyasha followed her line of vision to see an octopus shifting and changing colors against the coral. Taking a breath, they went down together. Kagome was able to swim right up to the eight-legged creature, but he managed to startle it and got a jet of 'ink' in his face. Kagome's eyes danced with amusement behind her mask and he glared back. Bubbles rolled out of her snorkel and she was forced to surface, still laughing.

"Oi! What's so funny?"

"The great Inuyasha, felled by a mollusk!"

"I could go back to the boat and leave your ass out here alone," he threatened.

"You could," she agreed, "But you won't." he huffed and crossed his arms over his bare chest. They bobbed at the surface for a moment, catching their breath. A dark shape moved below them and Inuyasha looked down.

"We'd better head back to the boat, we have sharks." Kagome ducked under the water and looked around. A moment later she resurfaced and shook her head.

"They're just nurse sharks, crustacean eaters. They're not a threat as long as you don't harass them or put your hand in their mouth."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes and disappeared under the surface again. With a sigh he followed. As she had said, the nurse sharks took no notice of them as they fed between two huge bulbs of brain coral. The two continued to explore the reef for another half an hour, before the strain of being out of their element began to take its toll on their bodies.

The swim back to the yacht was more sluggish as tired muscles propelled them through the water. They were shortly detoured however, when a trio of Eagle Rays 'flew' past and Kagome dove down for a closer look. The placid creatures ignored her and continued filtering the waters for their mainstay, krill.

When they finally climbed back onto the yacht, they both collapsed into lounge chairs to rest their tired muscles. The wind blew over them, chilling their wet skin and creating fog on their discarded masks.

"I'm cold," Kagome mused, but made no move to rise.

"Then we'll have to go into the cabin and dry off," he replied, sitting up.

"Can't you just throw me my towel?" Inuyasha grunted and lifted his arm in the general direction of the discarded beach towel, but made no real effort to retrieve it. With a dramatic sigh, he let his arm drop.

"Nope, can't reach it." Kagome rolled her head to glare at him. The look only darkened when she saw him sitting up, completely recovered. "Guess I'll have to take you inside, strip you of those wet clothes, and warm you up myself." Kagome gave a shocked squeak as he scooped her up from the chair and carried her off to the living quarters.

&&&

Inuyasha lay in bed, the boat gently rocking in the waves, enjoying the afterglow and the heady scent of the woman next to him. Kagome's head was resting on his chest, her eyes half closed as sleep threatened to take her. Sweat was slowly drying on her brow, but the warm, albeit disheveled, blankets of the bed and Inuyasha's close proximity kept her cozy. Inuyasha tucked her closer, a soft smile on his lips, and let his body sink into sleep.

Outside, far over the horizon, dark clouds began to build. Lightning flashed inside the clouds and reached down to strike the water. The wind picked up, whipping the waves into frothy white caps. The two young lovers slept on, oblivious to the approaching danger.

&&&

The room was dark, the only light coming from a circle of finely hand-crafted light blue candles. They stood silent guard around a crystalline pool. The waters were calm and still as glass, sparkling and reflecting the candlelight in odd patterns. The light danced off the smooth stone walls, but did not reach the high ceiling. A low table rose out of the center of the pool. Like the rest of the pool bottom, it was made of polished Mother of Pearl, and sparkled in the dim light.

The sound of soft footfalls echoed around the room as a man approached the pool. He was tall, with dark hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore heavy, dark-colored robes that swished softly as he moved.

His feet carried him to the pool's edge where he stopped, bowed his head, and spoke softly. Then he stepped into the pool, causing the water to ripple and the light to dance. The water was only up to his ankles, but it soaked into the bottom of his robes and climbed upward. The man took no notice and continued to wade out to the low table.

Once there, the man reached into his robes and pulled out a small, brightly polished shell. He made a sign over it and spoke more soft words before kneeling down in the water, soaking his robes further. He placed the shell on the table, made a sign with his hands, and bowed his head. His lips moved, but no sound came out. After several long moments he made another sign with his hands and rose, water splashing and rolling off his robes and back into the pool.

He walked back to the edge and stepped out of the water. Water dripped from his robes onto the stone floor as he made his way back into the darkness.

&&&

Inuyasha started awake at the loud crack of thunder and the violent tossing of the boat. The storm had come upon them like a stalking lion, silent until it was right on top of them, then roaring its fury. The yacht tossed again, this time so violently it almost dislodged them from the bed.

"Inuyasha?!" The panic was evident in Kagome's voice.

"Get dressed, get on deck, and put a life vest on." He instructed, pulling on his pants and hurrying out of the cabin. Kagome was quick to follow his instructions. She knew from a previous trip with Inuyasha where they had been caught in a storm, that if the boat overturned while she was still in the cabin she could be trapped. No matter how good a swimmer she was, the prospect was ominous. Dressing in only the necessities, she rushed up to the deck.

The wind was blowing so hard it was almost impossible for her to open the cabin door. In fact, it was only a sudden shift in the wind, that just about ripped the door off its hinges and sent her tumbling across the deck, that allowed her out. Outside, it was nothing like she had ever imagined. Lightning, flashed dangerously across the pitch black sky and the calm blue-green sea had become a boiling, churning monster.

Kagome pushed herself to her feet, swaying and almost falling again as a wave smashed against the side of the boat. She could feel her hands and knees bleeding where they had hit the wooden deck, the flesh stinging from the saltwater that had come over the edge of the boat. Gaining her balance and shielding her eyes with her arm, Kagome peered into the darkness.

Inuyasha was at the helm, trying with all his strength to get back to shore, even though they could not see more than ten feet into the blackness. He was barefoot, shirtless, and without a life jacket. Fighting wind, rain, and unsteady footing, Kagome made her way to the seat with the storage space underneath it.

She pushed the latch and opened the lid. Reaching in, she pulled out the two life jackets they kept there. The wind changed suddenly, coming up behind the open storage lid. It snapped shut, causing Kagome to jump back with a loud yelp and lose her grip on the two life jackets, both flying high. The wind caught the jackets and, before Kagome could stop them, they flew over the edge and into the churning sea. All she could do was watch as the two bright orange vests floated away into the blackness.

Knowing there was nothing for it, she hurried to join Inuyasha at the helm. The latter was tricky with the elements joining forces against her, but with much effort she finally made it.

"Where's your life jacket?" Inuyasha growled.

"The wind caught them, they're gone." She held onto the railing as the boat tossed again.

"Damn it!" They hung on for dear life as the sea treated their large craft like a child's toy. Kagome's sudden gasp made him look her way, but her gaze was off to their right. Following her line of sight he saw it too. A huge wave, whipped up by wind and fed by rain, towered against the sky and barreled towards at them. "Oh shit…"

There was nowhere to go and, even if there had been, there was no time. As the wave crashed over the boat, Inuyasha grabbed her, pulling her close as he braced for impact. Kagome clung to him with all her might, her heart pounding in her chest.

The wave hit the boat like the hammer of some mythical god. She could hear the wood cracking and steel whining as Mother Nature again proved she had the last say. The unstable footing beneath her suddenly vanished with a wash of warm saltwater. She tried to keep her hold on Inuyasha, but it was useless. The next thing she knew he had been ripped away, his claws digging into her skin in his desperation to keep a hold on her.

Something heavy hit the back of her skull and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ I had some questions about the octopus in the last chapter. Yes, octopi are in the Phylum Mullusca along with crabs, snails, and chitons, but their closest relatives are squid and cuttlefish. Cephalopods are the Class that Octopi are found in. For more information please visit here: http:www. mote. org/ OCTOPI.HTM (take out the spaces)___

****

**_Echo of Destiny_**

Chapter 2

Inuyasha could feel himself waking up. The process was slow, like trying to find an unfamiliar path through thick fog. To make matters worse, his whole body hurt. He wanted nothing more than to slip back into blissful unconsciousness, but something would not let him. It was prodding at the edge of his mind, demanding to be acknowledged. He tried to push it aside and go back to sleep, but the attempt only made his head hurt worse.

A cool cloth came to rest on his forehead. "Shhh, easy, my Lord, you need to rest." The voice was rough but female, and unfamiliar. But it did make that unknown something fall into place.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bolted upright, all traces of sleepiness vanishing. Unfortunately, it caused the pounding in his head to increase threefold and every muscle of his body to scream in protest. His vision swam and he brought his hands up to cradle his head, noticing only vaguely that one of his arms was badly bruised. As his vision came back into focus, a face formed in front of him.

He could only guess it was the woman who had spoken a moment before. Her face was wrinkled with age and she was dressed in a plain white robe. In one hand she held a small basin of water and in the other was the cloth that had been dislodged from his head when he sat up.

"My Lord, you need to rest. You are terribly wounded."

"Kagome? Where's Kagome?"

"Your Lady is over there." Following the direction the woman indicated, he was finally able to focus on the motionless body of his new wife. Ignoring the woman's warnings and the incredible pain in his legs and stomach, he forced himself to her side. He was so focused on his love that he took no notice of the world around him

"Kagome…" He touched her face. She was still unconscious and remained so, even as he ran his fingers through her hair. He noted that it was dry and she had been changed into a white robe similar to the old woman's. She seemed mostly uninjured, but her head was wrapped in strips of white cloth.

"My Lord." The woman touched his arm hesitantly, "She is in no danger and you do neither of you any favors by forcing yourself." Inuyasha wanted to argue, but the ground kept shifting underneath him, objects were swimming in and out of focus, and his abused body seemed ready to collapse beneath him. He did not even realized the woman had helped him back to bed until he lay down. Sleep came quickly, the cool cloth cover on his head never registering in his mind.

&&&

Inuyasha was not sure how long he stayed asleep, but when he woke it was late in the day. Pink-orange light poured across the floor from the right, where one of the walls was nothing more than a row of columns connecting the floor and ceiling. The floor and walls were made of smooth white rock, as were the columns, and polished to a high shine. The ceiling was similarly made and seemed higher than he would have expected. The room itself was not very large, maybe only ten feet in each direction, with a heavy wooden door opposite the open side. The only furniture in the room was the bed he lay on and the one a few feet away where Kagome lay.

Sitting up, he found his body did not hurt nearly as bad. The room did not spin and the headache had dulled to an annoying throb. Taking a quick inventory, he found that most of his injuries were just deep bruises that would be gone in another day, if that. A soft whimper caught his attention and he turned towards Kagome.

She stirred and groaned. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant, helping her rise to a sitting position. Her hand came up and gently touched the back of her head. Wincing slightly, she groaned.

"What happened?" She looked around slowly, "And where are we?"

"I'm not sure. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck." She managed to sit up fully with his aid, and Inuyasha sat down next to her. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder for support. It was then that the smell of blood reached his nose.

"Kagome, you're bleeding." He sat up and held her at arms length. It did not take long for him to pinpoint the source, a place on her ribs where he could see the outline of bandages. Looking around, he spotted a small table between their separate beds with clean strips of cloth, a bowl of clear water, and a wet cloth. Gingerly, he got back to his feet, careful not to jar Kagome as he did, and retrieved the supplies.

"Inuyasha, why are you wearing a dress?" Inuyasha froze mid-stride and looked down. Ok, so it was not a dress, more like a bathrobe made out of very thin material… and if he guessed right, it was all he had on. The elderly woman he had seen earlier flashed through his mind and he shuddered. Deciding not to entertain that thought any longer than absolutely necessary, he grabbed the things from the table and returned to his bride.

Kagome untied her own robe, but held the edges so she could close it quickly if necessary. Carefully, Inuyasha unwrapped the wound, dropping the bandage on the floor next to the bed. When the strips of cloth had all been removed, he got a clear view of the wound.

Four shallow cuts ran from under one breast, all the way across her ribs, and tapered off as they wrapped around her side. The bleeding had stopped not too long ago and there did not seem to be any permanent damage, but the cuts still looked nasty. His ears drooping, Inuyasha spread his fingers and let his hand glide just above the cuts. There was no doubt what had left them.

"Kagome… I…"

"It was an accident." Her hand came up to grasp his, "I remember you trying to hold onto me so we wouldn't get separated. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose." He nodded, but did not look convinced.

Taking the wet cloth, he gently cleaned the cuts with the fresh water. He muttered small apologies each time she winced and she could see the war between guilt and self-hate playing in his eyes. When the wounds were cleaned to his satisfaction, Inuyasha wrapped them with the clean strips of cloth. He really wanted to take her to a doctor, but he did not even know where they were, much less where to find a doctor.

Kagome tied her robe closed just as the door swung open. Inuyasha was between Kagome and the door in a flash, his claws ready and a deep growl coming from his throat. The older woman from earlier stopped in the doorway. She surveyed them with a surprised expression.

"My Lord, you should be resting. Your body has not yet healed."

"Screw that! Where are we and who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. He relaxed, but only a little.

"My name is Kaede, Lord." She answered with a low bow, "I am the local healer and you are in my home. I simply came to change the Lady's bandages."

"I changed them." Inuyasha huffed. He flexed his claws, daring her to come closer. "And what's with that 'my Lord' crap?! I ain't no fucking king." The old woman looked perplexed, but did not reply.

"Inuyasha," Kagome squeezed his arm gently, "I don't think she means us any harm." He gave her a look that conveyed his doubt, "If she was going to do something, she had plenty of opportunities while we were unconscious." Inuyasha grunted and gave the woman a final glare, before dropping his claws but not his guard. Kaede walked over to the bed and set down a small bowl filled with a bittersweet smelling, green mash.

She shuffled around the bed and retrieved the bowl of water from where Inuyasha had left it. Inuyasha watched carefully as Kaede removed the wrapping from around Kagome's head and parted her hair, revealing a large lump. It was high on her head and had a small cut on it. The old woman dabbed some water on it to clean it, then rubbed some of the mash on as well.

Inuyasha expected her to wrap it up again, but instead she lifted her wrinkled hand to cover the lump. Her lips moved slightly in words Inuyasha could not hear, and then the palm of her hand began to glow. Before his eyes, the bump began to shrink. He could only watch speechlessly as she moved her hand down to let the glow shine over the newly-wrapped cuts on Kagome's ribs.

Suddenly his brain clicked back on. The two bowls hit the stone floor with a loud clatter, water and mash spilling across the white stone as Inuyasha grabbed the woman by the wrists and spun her to face him. Kaede's eyes widened as he let out a deep rolling growl.

"What did you just do to her!?" His voice echoed in the stone room. Kagome turned around to see what was going on and gasped.

"Inuyasha, please! Don't hurt her! I'm fine, she didn't do anything!"

"Bullshit! What was that light!?" He shook the woman in his grasp a little to drive the threat home.

"Inuyasha! Please! I feel better, I really do!" Kagome gripped his arm, doing her best to pry his grip off the older woman. Inuyasha released the healer, but he placed himself between her and Kagome. For her part, Kaede looked like she might have a heart attack. "Inuyasha, how could you? She was only trying to help!"

"No, my Lady, the fault was mine. I did not ask his permission to use magic on you." She turned her aged eyes on them, and then shocked both to the core with her next action. The healer carefully got down on her hands and knees, touching her forehead to the cold floor. "Forgive me, my Lord and Lady, I meant only to aid you. Please do not be angry with this humble servant."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inuyasha's eyebrows were raised so high they disappeared into his bangs. Kagome's mouth was opening and shutting without any words coming out. Despite their stunned silence, Kaede remained in her bowed position on the floor.

"Ummm…" Kagome managed after what seemed like too long, "You're forgiven?"

"Thank you, my Lady. I am forever grateful for your gentle heart." As Kaede climbed to her feet, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and mouthed 'what the fuck?' Kagome could only shrug in response. "If there is anything I can get for you, my Lord and Lady, please only ask it of me."

"How about some clothes?" Inuyasha ventured, too flustered and confused to stay angry. Kaede bowed low again before retreating. "That… was really weird." He turned to face his lover. The sun was set low in the horizon by now and the room was cast in deep red light. He smiled softly, watching the play of light on her hair, skin, and robe. Her blue eyes looked purple in the almost magical light, but he frowned when he saw the look on her face.

"Inuyasha," Her eyes came up to meet his. "This is all so strange. I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Kag. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He gently kissed her forehead. She nodded, and then looked around. "This is such a strange room. A door at one end and the other end opens to the sea." Her brow furrowed. "I wonder where we are."

Before Inuyasha could answer, the door swung open and Kaede returned. She bowed again, awkwardly because her arms were full of cloth. As quickly as she could, the elderly woman crossed the room to them and presented Inuyasha with the cloth. He accepted them with a confused look. Both were creamy in color with intricate patterns of rich gold along the hems.

"These aren't our clothes."

"The clothes you were found in, my Lord?" Kaede asked, "They are little more than rags. But if these are not satisfactory…"

"No, they're fine." Kagome cut her off, "Please don't trouble yourself for our sake." The old woman gave her the strangest look, but did not say anything. Inuyasha lifted the clothing for a better look. They did not even have to ask before she bowed her way out of the room and gave them privacy for changing.

Inuyasha laid one of the pieces of cloth down and held the other up. It looked like a dress. The outfit was really only one piece of cloth, bunched and stitched together to give it form. He guessed it would probably come down to his knees, and be a little longer on Kagome.

"This one must be for you." He handed her the dress and picked up the other garment. A frown crossed his face when he realized it was just a longer dress. This one was long enough to reach the floor and much more simply made. "What the fuck? What am I supposed to wear?"

"Inuyasha, these look Greek. Like those clothes the gods and goddess wore in the Greek mythology books." She handed the first outfit back to him. "I'm pretty sure this one's yours." Inuyasha looked at the 'dress' for a long moment, before a slow smile spread across his face.

"Toga, toga, toga…" Kagome rolled her eyes. After looking around to make sure they were the only ones in the room, she untied her robe and stripped it off. She ignored her husband's cat call and slipped the longer dress over her head. After some adjusting, and pulling her long hair out of the back, she turned to him.

"So, how do I look?"

"Like a goddess, my goddess."

"I'm too sore to try and win bonus points from. Now, get into your dress." It was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes, but he did as he was told. Kagome could not help watching as he stripped out of his 'robe' and began to pull the 'dress' over his head. "So, what do we do now?"

"Maybe we can get that weird old lady to bring us some food?" Inuyasha suggested, his stomach grumbling. "Then sleep. Tomorrow we can try and sort out where the hell we are." Kagome could only nod in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Echo of Destiny_**

Chapter 3

The smell of something warm and meaty greeted Inuyasha's nose. His mind begged for him to ignore it and sleep on, but his stomach had other ideas. With a long-suffered groan, he opened his eyes. Kagome lay curled up next to him on one of the small beds, her dark hair falling across her face and tickling her nose. Looking past her, he saw a wooden tray stacked high with slabs of meat, fresh bread, and a large hunk of cheese.

Carefully disentangling himself from his wife, Inuyasha slipped out of bed and over to the tray of food. It must not have been there too long, because the bread and meat were still warm. A bottle and two silver goblets rested on the tray as well

He broke off a small piece of bread and lifted it to his nose. Taking in a deep, slow breath, he pushed aside the wonderful smell of fresh bread in search of something more menacing. When no smell of poison or other drug he knew could be detected, he put the piece in his mouth. After carefully chewing, tasting it meticulously for anything out of place, he swallowed. When he felt no ill effects, he repeated the process with the meat and cheese.

He pulled the cork out of the battle and lifted it to his nose. Immediately he pulled away when the smell of sweet red grapes and alcohol hit his nose.

"Hell, these people hit the bottle early." Still, he tilted a little into one of goblets, swirled it, and drank. Inuyasha frowned down at the empty cup. He had had better wine, but had misgivings about having it this early in the morning.

Not knowing what else to do, and satisfied that the food was not tainted, he lifted the tray and walked back over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge and resting the tray on his lap, he gave Kagome a gentle shake. She groaned, rolled over, and opened her eyes.

"Breakfast, beautiful." Kagome smiled and yawned. With a stretch, she sat up and looked at the tray. Inuyasha carefully cut a chunk out of the cheese and handed it to her. Smiling, Kagome accepted the offering along with a slice of bread and meat. When he handed her one of the goblets and began pouring the wine, she raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth." Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome nodded and began to work on her breakfast. "How are you feeling?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the injuries." Kagome paused, seeming to do a mental inventory of her body. Her face twisted in surprise. "I feel pretty good, actually. My side and head still hurt a bit, but other than that I feel fine. You?"

"Keh. I'm a demon, woman. I'm fine." Kagome just smiled and shook her head. The rest of the meal was finished in a comfortable silence. Between them they could only eat about half the food on the tray. With a bright smile, Kagome took his hand and slipped off the bed.

"Let's go explore."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kag." he answered, but followed anyway as she headed across the room.

"You won't let anything happen to me," she retorted so easily that he could not help but smile. They passed between the pillars that held up the ceiling in place of a wall and stepped down onto soft sand. Kagome gasped.

Before them stretched the most beautiful stretch of beach she had ever laid eyes on. The sand was an almost perfect white and the water was like sea green crystal. There was not a scrap of trash, or hint of pollutants in the foam at the tide line or on the water. Brightly colored crabs scuttled sideways across the sand in search of their microscopic prey. The beach stretched, unbroken, to the horizon on the left and right. A rich sea breeze rolled over her; bringing with it the smells of salt and sand.

Turning around, she took in the world behind them. The house they had just exited reminded her of something out of a Mediterranean estate. Ten-foot columns of clean, white stone supported the ceiling with Parthenon-style presence. The house, if one could call the building that, was not overly decorated in any sense, but it was framed by a huge mountain behind it. Its deep lush green was perfectly matched to the sapphire sky.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome gasped, "Isn't it, Inuyasha?" She turned to look at her husband and frowned. Inuyasha's face was marred with the strangest expression. "Inuyasha?" He looked at her, his mouth quirking slightly.

"I'm all for going commando, but this is a little breezy." Kagome blinked once before bursting into laughter. Inuyasha huffed. "I'm glad my discomfort amuses you."

"I'm sorry, Yash." Kagome managed between laughs, "It's just the way you said it." Inuyasha's ear twitched in annoyance and he snorted. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"My Lord, my Lady! It is good to see you are feeling better." The voice was male and unfamiliar. They both turned, Inuyasha putting himself in front of Kagome instinctively, to see a man walking towards them. He was tall and thin, with black hair and bright violet eyes. He was dressed in dark robes of black and rich purple. In his right hand he carried a staff. The wood was dark and ornately carved with strange ruins and topped with a gold ring.

As the man moved towards them in crisp, even steps, Inuyasha cursed under his breath. With the wind coming in from the ocean, he had not smelled anyone approaching, and he had been too wrapped up in talking to Kagome to hear him either. The man seemed unaffected by the threatening growls rising out of Inuyasha's chest. He swept across the room, the heavy door left open in his wake, and stepped down onto the sand, then promptly bowed at their feet.

It was not the simple bow of the old woman, or even the bow she had used when asking for their forgiveness. The man dropped to one knee in the sand, both his hands and his staff on the ground, and his head bowed.

"We were so worried when you arrived in such poor condition. Praise the Gods you are well again." Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. Both wore expressions of surprise and déjà vu.

"Umm… do we know you?" Kagome ventured.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I did not properly introduce myself. My name is Miroku, a priest. I am now your humble servant."

"Ooookay," Inuyasha drawled slowly.

"Well," Kagome pressed on, "I'm-"

"There is no need to introduce yourselves," Miroku cut in, "Even if I were blind I would know you. You are Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome." Both lovers' eyes widened and they recoiled sharply.

"How the hell did you know that!?" Inuyasha growled, his patience at its end. He grabbed the man off the ground and held him so they were nose to nose. His golden eyes narrowed to mere slits. "Answer me!" The man stuttered, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Please, my Lord, mercy! I meant no disrespect."

"How did you know our names?!" Inuyasha roared, shaking the priest for emphasis.

"They are written, my Lord. On the walls of your temple, they are written." Inuyasha's eyes widened more than seemed possible and he dropped Miroku into the sand. The priest landed with a soft thump on his ass, his eyes still wide and frightened.

"Our… temple…" Kagome repeated, tasting the words in her mouth. Her hands gripped the fabric of Inuyasha's clothes. "Inuyasha…?"

"It's going to be okay, Kagome." His voice was confident, but his body told a different story. Every single muscle was tightly coiled, ready to spring at a moment's notice. He turned his eyes down to Miroku again, ignoring his flinch. "I don't know how the fuck you know our names or who the hell you think we are, but you will take us to this 'temple' and I'm going to show you that you are dead fucking wrong."

"Yes, my Lord." Miroku scrambled to his feet, "This way." His stride was clipped as he led them around the old woman's abode to a simple dirt road. There they found a woman dressed in black and pink armor. Her dark brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, keeping it out of her chocolate eyes. There was a simple sword strapped to her side and an enormous boomerang strapped to her back. She was holding the reins of four horses.

Each horse wore nothing more than a simple blanket and a bridle that did not appear to have any buckles. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in thought. His mother was an avid horse lover and had no qualms about teaching him everything she knew, but he could not place this breed of equine. He shook it off, chalking them up as a crossbreed.

The woman bowed deeply at their approach. To both Inuyasha and Kagome's relief, holding onto the horses kept her from getting down on the ground.

"My Lord and Lady, my name is Sango of the Amazon tribe. I am the guard of the priest Miroku. I humbly offer my services to you." Inuyasha huffed and Kagome looked like she might be going into overload. Sango shifted nervously and looked at Miroku for help.

"It is a long way back to the main city and the temple, my Lord and Lady. It will be faster if we take the horses." Miroku gestured to the horses, seeming to expect them to choose their mounts first.

"I don't think I can get on one of those." Kagome's voice was small.

"I'll help you." Inuyasha assured. He took her hand gently and led her to the nearest horse. It was a beautiful bay. He laced his fingers together and held them down to provide her a step up. Kagome placed her left foot in his hands and reached up to grip the horse's black mane. She looked up to get her bearings and gasped. "Inuyasha… look up."

When he did, his jaw dropped. Overhead was a perfect clear sky, not a cloud in sight. But it was not like the sky as he knew it. High overhead was a smooth blue-green sky with a texture like looking up from the bottom of a pool. But the most astonishing thing was the two large Humpback whales and a small calf swimming gracefully just beyond the dome.

"Where _the fuck are_ we?"

"My Lord," Miroku answered tentatively, "You are on the outskirts of Atlantis."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Echo of Destiny_**

Chapter 4

The city proper was nothing like any city Kagome or Inuyasha had ever seen. The countryside bumped right up against a shallow moat surrounding the it. The buildings were all made of the same smooth white stone. The city seemed to rise in a gentle swell as the buildings in the center grew larger and more extravagant. It seemed each step up in luxury was broken by an odd gap between the constructions.

The cobblestone streets were wide and crowded with people. Simple, single story buildings lined the streets, their faces open to allow customers easy access. Cloth overhangs extended out and were held up by long smooth poles, giving shade and extra space for merchandise. The air was alive with trade, but grew still and quiet as the small group passed through

Miroku led the way with Kagome, sitting sidesaddle. Inuyasha rode a step or two behind, making sure he kept the strange priest and Kagome in his line of sight. Sango followed silently in their wake. As they passed, the people stopped to stare, and then they got down on their knees and bowed. Kagome and Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. The fact that their clothes were not designed for riding did not help matters.

The priest led them through the streets, the crowd parting and bowing around them as they passed. The steady clip-clop of the horses' hooves echoed off the buildings, resounding in the eerily quiet streets. When they reached the first break in the city's odd construction, Kagome and Inuyasha were surprised to find themselves passing over another shallow waterway. This one reminded Inuyasha vaguely of a trip to Venice, Italy. Boats loaded with goods, people, and other items floated slowly towards their destinations – but even this aqua highway came to a stop as the small party passed, the captains and passengers bowing as best they could in the cramped conditions.

The deeper they got into the city, the more lavish it became. The buildings started to have two or three stories and were decorated with extravagant bas relief. Most of the buildings were made of the same smooth white stone. The canals also got wider and more heavily trafficked. At every possible place people stopped to bow, some even prayed.

The closer they got to the center of the city, the more certain buildings began to stand out. Unlike the structures around them, these stood alone. They were taller, the smallest they saw being at least three-stories, and highly ornate. Each was set apart from the buildings around it and raised on a step platform. Large pillars held up the roof in place of the missing wall. Each building was decorated differently; from one surrounded by gardens, to one with people holding a forum on the steps, and one surrounded by statues.

Miroku led them to almost the center of the city, just inside the center-most ring canal, to one of the large buildings. This one was about four stories high and decorated with a large garden of flowers and small trees. Two statues, one male and one female, stood next to a small pond stocked with brightly colored fish. The female statue was sitting on the grass with her hand reaching out towards the pond, the tips of her fingers just brushing the surface. The male statue stood over her, his hand resting on a sword at his hip, watching for danger. Inuyasha and Kagome both noted the striking resemblance of the statues to themselves.

A crowd had formed around the steps of what they could only assume was the temple Miroku had spoken of. Priests, mostly dressed in white clothes, held the crowd at bay an acolyte, this one dressed in a rough robe of tan, hurried forward to take the horses' reins so they could dismount.

Inuyasha slid to the ground easily, ignoring the horse that started slightly, and hurried to help Kagome off. With his hands on her waist, he helped her slide to the ground. Sango and Miroku quickly joined them as the priests took the horses away. Miroku led the way into the large building and Inuyasha followed, keeping Kagome close to his side. Sango brought up the rear.

The inside of the building, presumably the temple the priest had said he was taking them to, was like an ancient palace. The floor was polished and smooth, and the ceiling was high. It was constructed out of the same white stone as everything else, but this stone seemed of a higher quality somehow. The large room was lit by hundreds of candles, each seemingly handcrafted.

The main feature of the large single room, however, were the two enormous statues that towered towards the ceiling. The statue on the right was slightly taller and a perfect, though much larger, replica of the Inuyasha statue outside. The image practically radiated power and protectiveness.

The statue next to it was slightly smaller and much more feminine. This statue had long hair, albeit shorter than the statue of Inuyasha. She had a soft smile on her lips and her eyes seemed to radiate light. Kagome could not help the blush that crept across her face at the sight of herself on such a scale.

"This day just keeps getting creepier," Inuyasha whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Kagome nodded in adamant agreement. They waited quietly as Miroku shooed all but themselves and Sango out of the temple and shut the doors firmly behind him. He gave an excuse to one of the other priests that the Lord and Lady needed a moment alone.

"Sorry about the lie, my Lord and Lady, but it would not do for the people to know you are not yourselves." The priest reached up and pulled a torch off the wall and moved around behind the statues. "This way please, Lord and Lady." Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

"Stop calling us that." Inuyasha growled. Again the priest and girl exchanged looks. "As you wish." Miroku ran his hand over the wall, as if looking for something in the smooth surface. Suddenly, he put his shoulder against it and pushed. The wall shifted easily, a whole section moving in and to the left. The passageway was small, and Miroku had to duck to step in. Inuyasha followed, pulling Kagome behind him. Sango closed the wall before falling into step in their wake.

They entered a small passageway that looked like it had not been used in some time. Cobwebs clung to the ceilings and dust covered the floor. The group left footprints as they moved. The only light came from the torch Miroku carried.

It was not long before the path dead-ended at an ancient-looking door. It was made of heavy wood and wrought iron bands. The knob was a rusty ring hanging over an equally rusty keyhole. The priest grabbed the ring and pulled. For a moment it looked like the door was stuck, but then it slowly gave way. The old hinges groaned and whined in protest. With great effort Miroku managed to get the door open enough for them to slip inside.

The room beyond lacked windows, so they had to wait until Miroku had lit the other torches from the one he had brought with them. Like the hallway the room was covered in dust and cobwebs. Large shelves stacked high with scrolls stood against every wall and a simple table and chair sat in the middle of the room.

"Forgive the mess, my…" Miroku glanced over his shoulder as he reached for a scroll. "Forgive the mess. This room is seldom used and very few even know of its existence." The priest carefully lifted a scroll from one of the piles and unrolled it. After scanning it quickly, he shook his head and returned it. He repeated this several times before he found the scroll he was looking for.

Miroku brought the scroll over to the table and carefully unrolled it, looking over it once more. He beckoned them closer. Sango remained in the doorway, her weapon at the ready, as Inuyasha and Kagome complied.

The paper was yellow with age and the edges slightly worn, but the letters were still bold as if they had just been written. Kagome leaned closer, studying the text.

"What is this?" she asked, even as her eyes scanned the strange words and symbols.

"It is the story of how you came to be." Miroku's voice was patient, but his eyes had worry gathering at the edges. "Have you forgotten everything?" Kagome looked up and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Remind us."

"As you wish." Miroku took a deep breath and began. "The story goes that Zeus looked out over the land one day and saw a woman of great beauty; he fell in love in an instant. But the great Lord knew he would have to be careful, for Hera never condoned his infatuations. To distract her, Zeus presented his wife with a beautiful necklace of gold and precious gems. Not wasting a moment, Zeus turned himself into a great white dog and descended to earth.

"He came upon the woman, whose name was Izayoi, in the field. He approached her with caution, not wanting to frighten the girl with his appearance. When he had gained her trust he confessed to her that he was more than he appeared. Quickly he swept her away, taking her deep into a valley. There, hidden from view of Olympus, they spent many nights in each other's company.

"But Zeus was soon forced to return to his home. He left Izayoi with a small home, a garden, and a promise to return. But Hera had noticed his absence and kept a close eye on him. It was five years before he saw Izayoi again." Miroku glanced at his audience, trying to gauge their reaction. Sango looked impassive, but she had heard the story many times over the years. Inuyasha looked dubious, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a crisp line. Kagome looked curious, like a small child being told a story that they did not quite believe.

"When Zeus did return to his lover's side he found that she had borne him a son." Miroku continued, "The boy had hair of the purest white and eyes of fine gold. But his most outstanding feature, were the two dog ears that sat atop his head and the claws where fingernails should have been. Izayoi had named him Inuyasha.

"But Zeus had forgotten to distract Hera. The Goddess appeared and, in a jealous rage, killed Izayoi. She then turned on the child. It was only by Zeus's order that he was spared.

"Zeus brought his son to Mt. Olympus, against Hera's wishes. Despite his half human blood, he quickly became a favorite among the other gods. But more than any other, Artemis coveted the child. For his appearance reminded her of the wilds and her hunting hounds." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome giggled, reaching up to scratch his ear. Miroku paused, when they gave no indication that they wished him to stop he pressed on.

"Unfortunately, Hera still wished his demise, but she could not strike him directly because he was in such high favor. So she crafted a plan. She turned to Ate, goddess of misfortune, to cast a spell on the young demi-god. From then on, for one night a month when the moon was dark, he lost his godly powers. Since no mortal could lay eyes on the home of the gods and live, he would die before the month was out.

"But Apollo, Artemis's twin, overheard the plan and told his sister. She defied Hera, and took the young god that very night. She hid him away deep in her forest, safe from Hera's eyes. And there she kept him, teaching him to hunt and track.

"It was only by chance that a mortal woman passed through the forest on her way home and came across the child. Artemis was away, and Inuyasha had been left to his own devices until she returned. The woman felt pity for him and took him home. Upon Artemis's return she set her hounds to search out her lost charge.

"She found him at the home of the mortal woman, whose name was Panagiota. The woman was frightened, fearing the Huntress's wrath. But Artemis found her anger failed her. Panagiota's home was small but secluded; a small farm set a good distance from the village and just brushing the edge of the forest.

"The Goddess knew she could not always stay in her forest to care for the god-child, but to bring him back to Olympus was not an option either. So she charged Panagiota to care for him. In return for her service, Artemis would grant the woman a single wish.

"Panagiota thought carefully. She was a young woman, but her family had been lost to a sickness that had seized the village the year before. She had little money and no dowry, and the farm was on poor land. More than anything, she wanted a child of her own.

"Artemis considered the woman's wish. Then she pulled out one of her silvery arrows and slit her arm. Blood dripped onto the ground and formed a dark puddle. Turning to Panagiota, the Goddess told her that her wish would be granted when the light of the full moon shown onto the pool.

"That night, Panagiota emerged from her hut and stood next to the still glistening pool. As the moonlight hit the blood a wondrous thing happened. A plant with twisting vines sprouted forth, spreading rapidly across the ground. It spread wide leaves that seemed to glisten with their own silvery blood. In the middle of the tangle, a large stalk rose above it all. In a matter of moments it budded and bloomed. Blood red petals unfolded to reveal a baby girl nestled in their folds.

"Cautiously, Panagiota approached and took the child into her arms. No sooner had she taken the child than the plant withered and died; disappearing into the ground as if it never was. Panagiota named the child Kagome and raised her and Inuyasha as her own."

Miroku lifted his eyes to gauge the reaction of his small audience. Kagome looked a little dazed. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth slightly opened as if to speak, but no noise was forthcoming. Inuyasha looked more annoyed than dazed. His ears flicked back and forth and his mouth was set in a hard line. The priest licked his lips nervously and the Amazon shifted uneasily in the pregnant silence.

"Lord…?"

"You've got us confused with someone else," Inuyasha replied sharply. The priest swallowed.

"But, Lord, there is no denying who you are. Your appearance proves you are a son of Zeus."

"My appearance proves that I'm a _hanyou_!" Inuyasha snapped back, "Half demon, half human. I'm not a god or half god or anything else you want to dream up." Miroku cast Sango a look, but neither spoke. Finally, the priest turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"My Lo-" Miroku cut off at the sound of Inuyasha's rising growl, "Umm… If I could prove this all to you…?"

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Inuyasha snapped. Miroku took a step back. Kagome reached out and touched his arm. The demon relaxed a little under her touch. The girl turned to look at the priest.

"Sir…"

"Miroku, my Lady. You need not honor me with any title," Miroku answered and Inuyasha snorted.

"Miroku," Kagome continued, "I think that if you could show us this proof you have, then we could show you that you are mistaken. I agree that we bear a striking resemblance to these gods of yours, but we really are mortals."

"As you wish." Miroku bowed his head and turned back to the shelves. After a moment of examination, he stepped to the side of one shelf and pulled the torch from its holder. With a heavy grinding noise, the shelf full of scrolls slid to the right, revealing another hidden passage. But this time it was very short, and they could see that the room beyond was brightly lit. Miroku led the way, and everyone else followed.

The room was larger than the one that held the scrolls and the walls were bare. Light streamed in from above, since there appeared to be no ceiling. The only item in the room was a pedestal draped in a blood-red cloth, trimmed in gold. On the platform lay a sword and scabbard that looked like they had seen better days.

"This sword is the Tetsusaiga, a sword that can cut down an army with a single blow. It was crafted by Hephaestus on the orders of Zeus for the sole use of his son Inuyasha. No god, demi-god, or mortal may wield this blade except for its rightful owner." Miroku explained, and then turned to Inuyasha. "If you can take hold of the sword, it will prove beyond a doubt that you are indeed the son of Zeus. If you cannot, then I have made a grave error and I beg your forgiveness."

Inuyasha turned towards the sword and shrugged. He had misgivings about leaving Kagome's side, but had no doubt he could cross the small space quickly if they tried anything. Releasing his bride, and giving both their companions a pointed glare, he leapt to the pedestal in a single easy bound.

The sword lay in its scabbard on the cloth. The hilt was ragged and worn, and the wooden sheath was nicked and gouged. It was an odd sight, set as it was in such an honored place.

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders, reached out, and picked up the sword with ease. There was a soft murmur behind him and he glanced back to see the priest praying. The Amazon was watching him carefully, her face set in a neutral line. Kagome looked at the sword with mild curiosity, but said nothing.

Turning back to the sword, he took hold of the hilt. For a moment the air around him seemed to become charged, but the moment passed and the blade slid free as easily as a hot knife through butter. The steel of the sword looked no better than the rest. The edge was dull and chipped, and the metal badly rusted. It was well-balanced and obviously a well crafted sword. It would have been a fine blade in its hay-day. Inuyasha turned around to find both the priest and the Amazon bowing down and Kagome looking a little flustered again.

"This is your powerful sword? It's a piece of crap," Inuyasha huffed as he stomped back to the group. "It couldn't cut wet paper."

"But you were able to draw the blade," Miroku protested. Inuyasha scowled.

"If you are so sure I'm the only one who can draw this sword," Inuyasha slid the blade back into the scabbard and extended it to the priest. "Then you try and prove me wrong." Miroku's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Then as far as I'm concerned it's the same as any other sword." Inuyasha turned to take the sword back to its place.

"I'll do it." Sango's voice stopped him. Inuyasha half turned to stare into the girl's eyes. Her deep brown eyes gleamed in the light of the room, reflecting an unnatural strength and determination that seemed almost out of place on a female face. She reminded him of the demon hunters in his father's stories of the old days. This was not a woman to be taken lightly

Inuyasha nodded to her and extended the sword hilt towards her. Sango placed her oversized boomerang against the nearest wall with great care, before stepping up to the offered sword. Miroku and Kagome watched the scene with both curiosity and worry.

Sango reached out hesitantly, and carefully wrapped her hand around the hilt. The room seemed to hold its breath. The Amazon frowned slightly and gave a tug. No sooner had the blade begun to slide free than the air filled with a loud crackling sound. An arc of lightning wrapped around Sango's hand and snaked up her arm. Sango cried out before she was thrown completely off her feet and into the wall.

Miroku instantly ran to Sango's side while Kagome and Inuyasha both stood frozen, eyes wide in shock.

"I am fine," Sango snorted, pushing the priest away from her, "I do not need help from a man like you." Miroku frowned, but stepped away and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Do you believe now, my Lord Inuyasha?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Echo of Destiny**_

_Chapter 5_

Inuyasha and Kagome shaded their eyes as they stepped back into the sun with Miroku and Sango in their wake. The crowd that had gathered around the temple had grown to the point that it clogged the wide streets and the priests were at their limits keeping the people at bay. Almost as soon as they stepped out, however, the noise died, like someone had pressed a giant pillow over the city.

Kagome laced her fingers with Inuyasha's as they stood together on the temple steps. It happened like a wave retreating from the shore. En mass the crowd fell to its collective knees and bowed. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha frowned, his free hand moving to rest on Tetsusaiga's hilt as the sword hung from his hip.

Unsure what to do next, Inuyasha glanced around at the priest for a sign. Miroku had just cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, when a loud scream erupted from the sky.

All eyes turned up to see something large streaking to earth like a giant fireball. The loud scream shattered the air again and people scattered. Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him, and his hand tightened around the hilt of the sword. For an instant he wondered why he was even thinking about using the piece of shit, but as the fireball lit gently on the cobbled street the thought vanished.

Standing before them was the biggest horse Inuyasha had ever seen. It was at least twice as tall as the largest draft horse, but built like a thoroughbred. Its mane and tail were as red as fire and billowed in the breeze. Real flames danced around its hooves; blue at the base, then running the spectrum of reds, oranges, and yellows as they licked upwards. Its body was covered in creamy pelt that shone in the sun. Blood red eyes stared at them with black pupils. Inuyasha slid into a fighting position.

"I see your steed has not forgotten you, Lord Inuyasha." Miroku's voice was calm.

"What?" Kagome turned to look at him.

"Entei. He was a gift from the God Apollo," Miroku clarified, "His sire and dam both pull Helios's chariot." The horse gave a happy whinny, rearing up on his hind legs before prancing over to them. Inuyasha instinctively pushed Kagome farther behind him. Entei danced back and forth in front of them, shaking his mane, and whinnied again. The half-demon raised an eyebrow.

"Awww, he's cute!" Kagome cooed and reached around Inuyasha. The half-demon tried to protest, but Entei pressed his nose into her palm. "He's like all those foals your mom has around the beginning of the year… just bigger."

"Woman, you are going to be the death of me," Inuyasha huffed, but relaxed his guard anyway. Entei turned from Kagome to nuzzle his head against Inuyasha's chest, making the demon step back with a muted 'oomph.' Inuyasha growled; today was bad enough without an overgrown colt pushing him around. Entei snorted and began to rub his head up and down on Inuyasha's chest, making happy little noises as his ears got scratched in the process.

"He likes you," Kagome giggled.

"Lucky me," Inuyasha growled. He pushed the horse's head away, "That's enough; go find an apple tree or something." Entei stepped back and looked almost hurt. Then, suddenly, the horse lunged. His head shot between Inuyasha's legs and easily lifted the half-demon up to slide down his neck. Inuyasha barely had time to right himself and grab hold of the fiery-red mane before the horse reared and took off… literally. Hooves thundered across the cobblestone for only a few paces before Entei mounted into the sky.

Inuyasha held on for dear life as they climbed higher and the city fell away. He could only watch in wide-eyed shock as Kagome and the priest became nothing more than dots on the ground. Entei kept climbing, flames trailing behind him. The half-demon was not sure where he was being taken, but a jump from this height would kill him without a doubt. Making the best of this unnerving situation, Inuyasha pulled himself into a better riding position, keeping a firm grip on the mane for balance.

Entei finally leveled out, just below the thin bubble that separated the underwater world from the ocean above. Inuyasha tilted his head back to watch a school of silvery fish swim past. His hand strayed up, curiosity pulling him to see just what created the barrier, but he paused. Visions of summer bubbles blown for his niece Rin danced before his mind, showing the iridescent bubbles popping at the girl's gentlest touch. Only now he was inside the bubble. He retracted his hand.

Looking down, Inuyasha was greeted with a circle of green. Fields and forests and meadows stretched out in all directions until they butted against the soft tan of the all encompassing beach. Beyond that was the ocean, or at least what appeared to be the ocean, reaching out until it touched the sky bubble. The only break in the entire landscape was the city proper, standing out with its rings of cobblestone and water.

Entei raced past it all, whinnying his elation as he went. Inuyasha wished he could concur with the overgrown foal, but already worry was beginning to well in his chest. He did not like the idea of leaving Kagome alone in such a strange place, even if the locals did believe her to be a goddess; there was no telling what they would do. Yet this horse had him trapped. They were too high for him to attempt a jump, and, with no reins, steering the creature back to the city was nearly impossible.

Suddenly Entei changed course, arcing into a smooth dive. Glad to finally be heading back to solid ground, Inuyasha turned to face their destination. His eyes widened; before them lay a sprawling palace. The building was more elegant than any in the city and made of beautiful marble. The palace was built in a large rectangle, surrounding a large garden of brightly colored flowers and with the main villa facing out to sea. The palace was seated in the middle of a clearing, with three sides bordered by forest.

On each side there was a much smaller building. On the right was a small rectangular building with large golden gates. With the fancy half door on the side, Inuyasha could only guess that it was a stable. The building on the left was much nicer, even if it was no larger. It was completely enclosed on all sides with solid walls except for a highly ornate wooden door, but decorative pillars went all the way around. Inuyasha could not even hazard a guess as to what the building might be.

Entei landed in the clearing and Inuyasha slid off his back. The voices that were shouting for him to rush back to Kagome had fallen silent as he stared at the huge structure before him. The columns were made of black marble, hemmed in gold at the top and bottom. White marble stairs gleamed and invited him forward towards high wooden doors embedded with mother of pearl. His feet carried him, even as his brain began to kick back on.

His hand reached out and touched the door; finding that the wood was warm from a day in the sun. He briefly wondered how this world got sunlight in the first place, but them shrugged it off. His nose told him no one had been in this clearing, with the exception of Entei, for a very long time. Yet everything looked perfectly kept – the marble was polished to a high shine, the door looked newly made, and the grass was clipped low and even. He could not fathom how any of this was possible.

Suddenly, his brain came completely online and he remembered that Kagome was still alone in the city some untold miles away. He turned around to see that Entei had vanished. If getting the horse to take him was not the fastest way back, he would have shrugged it off. As it was, there was no telling how long it would take him if he had to navigate back to the city on his own.

Following his nose, Inuyasha found the horse in one of the smaller buildings. As he had guessed, the building was really a stable – the nicest stable he had ever seen. Like the other building everything looked brand new. On the right was a large stall, set apart from the rest by gates of gold, the floor covered in flaxen straw. To Inuyasha's left was another gate, also made of gold. Beyond that was what made Inuyasha's eyebrows lift.

It was a small chariot. It was decorated, like everything else, in gold and jewels and looked far too ornate to be functional. On the walls around the chariot were all the leather straps and ties he would need to hitch a horse. His eyes fell on a bridle trimmed in gold and he smiled. Now if he could just get it on the horse, he would be getting somewhere.

Taking the bridle from the hook, Inuyasha crossed to the stall. Entei had his head down, drinking deeply from a small trough. Inuyasha briefly wondered who or how it was filled, before simply filing the question away for later. The horse looked up at him, water dribbling from his mouth, and nickered. Inuyasha flattened his ears as the sound resonated off the walls.

"Ok, boy," Inuyasha said, carefully stepping towards the horse, "I just want to put this on you, no big deal. I just want to get back to my wife." He edged towards the horse slowly, keeping the bridle at his side in a non-threatening manner. Entei flicked an ear and stepped up to him. Inuyasha half expected to be taken on another wild ride, but the horse merely lowered his head and began using his chest as a rubbing post. An annoyed 'oomph' escaped his lips, even as he took advantage of the closeness to slip the bridle over his head. Entei made no protests, and even allowed the bit into his mouth without a fight.

Taking the reins in hand, Inuyasha led the horse back outside. With a gentle leap, Inuyasha was once again astride the fire horse. Taking a deep breath and gripping the reins in both hands, Inuyasha gave a click of his tongue and a tap of his heels; he was once again airborn.

This time the horse did not make a mad dash, but rose gently over the trees. Feeling a little bit more comfortable and in control, Inuyasha urged the horse faster. Entei picked up his pace and the island below them began to blur. The wind rushed in Inuyasha's ears, and bringing a feeling of freedom he had not felt in some time. Leaning over the horse's neck and giving the fire horse free rein, Inuyasha urged Entei into a gallop. The earth below suddenly melded into a single blur of green rimmed in blue.

The air rushed past at blinding speed, screaming in his ears and making his eyes water. Yet it was exhilarating, like nothing he had ever felt before in his life. Far too quickly, the rings of the city came into view and Inuyasha was forced to slow down and make his descent.

Entei swooped low, circling the city in smooth, wide circles. Inuyasha leaned close to the horse's neck as they banked and came in for the landing. It occurred to him at that moment that he had no idea how to land a flying horse. A moment of panic leapt into his throat as the ground raced up at them, but it was unnecessary. Entei landed expertly on the cobblestones, skipping a few steps easily to get his footing before slowing to gentle walk.

Inuyasha relaxed again and gently steered the horse around towards the gathered crowd still waiting before the temple. The gathered masses split down the middle, allowing him to pass. Kagome jumped off the temple steps, her eyes wide with worry, and hurried to meet him. The crowd split for her as well, and Inuyasha slid from Entei's back. His feet had barely touched the ground before she barreled into him. Wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug, he kissed the top of her head.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome weakly hit him in the chest, and he gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Kag, I won't let an overenthusiastic fire horse kidnap me ever again. I promise," He kissed her forehead and smiled, "I didn't worry you, did I?"

"You're a jerk," she huffed without any real anger and leaned against his chest.

"I know," he replied softly.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice broke into their conversation and they both looked up. The priest and Amazon were making their way through the crowd with some difficulty because the mass of people were less willing to part for mere mortals.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Let them through." The crowd moved apart immediately at his command.

"Thank you, my lord," Miroku said as they both bowed. Inuyasha huffed and Kagome blushed. "Did you enjoy your ride, my lord? Is your palace up to your standards?" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and Kagome looked up at him in confusion. He could only guess the bridle had tipped the priest off. Miroku leaned closer so only Inuyasha could hear him. "Perhaps spending some time in your home will help you regain your memories."

Inuyasha shifted uneasily. On one hand, this whole god-worshipping was really starting to grate his nerves and it would be nice to get away from it. On the other, he was not keen on taking Kagome somewhere he was not yet sure was entirely safe. Glancing around at the crowd that was inching its way closer and closer, he made his decision. It was one thing to explore a strange house and keep an eye on just Kagome it was something else to have a city full of people all trying to touch her and him out of some sort of delusion it would bring them great fortune.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, still somewhat reluctantly. Miroku nodded his understanding and stepped back. Inuyasha jumped lightly and landed on Entei's back, with Kagome still in his arms. He took a moment to arrange her on the horse's back, before taking the reins in hand and clicking his tongue.

Once again Entei mounted into the sky. Kagome squeaked and grasped his arms for support. Inuyasha checked the horse's speed, forcing him to go slower with Kagome aboard. The horse tossed his head, but made no real protest to the slowed pace. Kagome's fear turned to curiosity and amazement as the land rushed beneath them.

The clearing came into view and Inuyasha reined Entei down. The horse landed lightly on the well-manicured grass and Inuyasha helped Kagome to the ground. Not knowing really what else to do with the animal, Inuyasha reached up and pulled the bridle off his head. Entei took a moment to shake his mane and whinny before trotting off towards the stable. Inuyasha shrugged and slung the bridle over his shoulder. Taking Kagome by the hand he led her towards the marble palace.

Dropping the bridle on the steps, Inuyasha led Kagome up to the door. The ornate door was still warm under his fingers, and despite its large size and apparent weight, it gave way easily under his hand and swung open. Kagome gasped.

Beyond the doors was a beautiful garden in full bloom. Flowers of every color and kind reached towards the sky. Well-trimmed, stone lined paths cut the garden into four sections and came together to circle a large marble fountain. Water cascaded over the smoothly carved stone, glistening like diamonds in the sunlight. The entire garden was enclosed by a marble walkway, the only breaks in which were the doors at either end.

Inuyasha closed the doors behind them, a sound that seemed strangely muted. There was an overwhelming feeling of peace in the garden, as if the rest of the world and all its problems melted away. At his hip, Tetsusaiga pulsed. Kagome hurried past him and knelt in the dirt near the flowers. A bright smile spread across her face as she inhaled the fragrance.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful," Kagome said as she looked up at him. He nodded and helped her to her feet. Keeping a firm grip on her hand, they made their way across the garden to another set of ornate double doors. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him, ignoring the roll of her eyes, before placing his hands on the doors and pushing.

Again, the doors gave way easily under his hands and swung inward. Inside was a large, open room. An ornate wooden table stood in the middle of the room with two matching chairs. Like the doors, they were inlaid with gold and pearl and were of the highest quality wood. On the table was a pair of crafted and painted bowls, each covered with a matching lid.

There was a doorway on the left wall and a small window on the right. Directly across from them was another pair of double doors. The walls of the room were undecorated.

Inuyasha led her to the door on the left and they looked inside. It was an unremarkable kitchen. There was a fire for cooking, hooks hanging from the ceiling to hold meat, and tables for preparing food. Cooking utensils and huge knives hung along the walls. But there was no food of any kind to be seen.

Shrugging, the two moved to the only doors they had not been through. This room was large and expansive. The ceiling was two stories high, and the far wall was a series of tall pillars so they could look out over the ocean beyond. The room was furnished with high quality furniture, crafted from rich woods and plushly padded.

"Some sort of living area…" Kagome commented idly.

"And there's an upstairs." Inuyasha pointed to a set of stairs carved out of the marble. They led to a landing and an open second floor. He took his bride by the hand and led her up the stairs. To say that what was at the top was a room really was not an adequate description. Two walls had been forgone in place of balcony railings so the room was open to look out over the living room, and the sea beyond, on one side and the garden on the other. The only furniture in the room was a large bed covered in silk sheets of red and gold. Unlike the rest of the house, this room's floors were made of highly polished wood.

Kagome moved and sat down on the bed, running her fingers gently over the golden silk sheets. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah," Inuyasha breathed. "But something's not right." He crossed his arms and looked around.

"What?"

"It's too… clean" He gestured around them with a wave of his hand and Kagome looked around. "There's no dust, the grounds and garden are kept, the stable is clean, yet there is no food or any other sign that anyone has been here in a very long time. It's… unnerving."

"Mmm," Kagome nodded. They were silent for a long time, Inuyasha taking in everything around them and Kagome idly playing with the edge of a sheet. "Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice cracked slightly, "I'm scared." He was at her side in an instant. Kagome sniffled slightly and leaned against his shoulder. He shushed her and wrapped her in his arms. "Is any of this even real or are we dead on the ocean floor?" She buried her face in his chest.

"Don't say that, Kagome." Inuyasha smoothed her hair gently. "Everything is going to be alright."

"How? How is everything going to be alright?" Kagome turned pleading eyes up at him. "You can't call a lawyer or throw money at this. These people think we are gods for Christ's sake! They say we are in Atlantis! There are fish swimming in the sky, a giant flying horse with fire around its legs, a temple, people bowing right and left, and… and… and this! How are you going to make this 'alright,' Inuyasha? How?"

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha tucked her against his chest again. "I don't know… but I promise I'll do whatever I can." Kagome gave a half-hearted nod between sniffles.

Inuyasha held her, letting her regain her composure, all the while stroking her hair and reassuring her. "Come on, Kag, let's go find some food. It will make you feel better." She nodded as he helped her stand. They made their way back to the small kitchen that had appeared empty earlier. Inuyasha left her sitting at the table as he searched for something to eat. After ten minutes he had confirmed there was indeed no food in the house. With an irritated sigh he returned to his wife.

"No food?" She asked as he reentered the dining room. Inuyasha shook his head. "What about these bowls?" She motioned to the two bowls still sitting on the table. "Do you think there is anything in them?"

"Probably just salt if there is," He answered with a careless shrug. Still curious, Kagome lifted the lid on the closest bowl and peered inside. Her eyebrows lifted.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he moved to her side.

"Looks like honey," Kagome answered. "only lighter…" Inuyasha looked into the bowl to see a clear, golden liquid. Cautiously he dipped his finger in it. The liquid was thinner than honey, though not thin enough to drink. Inuyasha brought the bit on the tip of his finger to his nose and took a careful sniff; it smelled sort of like honey too, but not quite.

Curiosity piqued, Inuyasha popped the finger and honey-like substance into his mouth. It was sweet and tangy, like and unlike honey at the same time. As he pulled the digit from his mouth, he felt an odd tingle at the edge of his senses. The feeling was fleeting and passed quickly. Inuyasha frowned.

"Well?" Kagome prompted. Her husband shrugged.

"Honey, I guess."

"We can't live on honey," Kagome sighed.

"I'll get the horse. If we want to eat tonight, we'll have to go back into town."

&&&

"What the hell are they doing now?" Inuyasha groused as they looked down on the city from Entei's back. The sun, or whatever it was that provided the daylight, had faded into a burning red on the horizon, casting long shadows over everything. Below, at the city edge, bright dots of fire lit up the area, flickering as people moved between them. The smell of cooking meat wafted up to them and made their mouths water.

"I'd say they are having a cook-out," Kagome answered. "I bet if we ask nicely, they'll share with us."

"Kagome, they think we're gods. We don't have to ask, they'll just give it to us."

Kagome frowned at him, "Don't get grouchy just because you're hungry." She gave his ear a gentle tug.

"Keh," he huffed and reined Entei down. As they approached, people began to look up and quickly made room for them to land. Entei touched down gently in the open area and the two slid from his back. Miroku pushed his way through the crowd, Sango close on his heels.

"Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome. We were not expecting you to return so soon." The priest bowed. "Is there something we can do?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but Kagome beat him to it. "There wasn't any food at the… house. We were just looking for something to eat. Please, don't let us disturb your festivities." Miroku gave her a strange look before turning to the crowd.

"Hurry, bring the Lord and Lady some food," he called over the crowd. Inuyasha cast him a dour look, but sighed and said nothing. Shortly, they were ushered to a table that had been set up. There were only two chairs, which they were encouraged to take, and the rest of the seats were simple three-legged stools that no one took.

The table was laden with food of every kind – roast lamb, cooked fish, chicken, and goat. Dishes neither could name were set before them, as were large goblets of wine. The two looked at each other and the air suddenly seemed thick, as if everyone gathered was holding their breath. Inuyasha took a bite of lamb and the moment passed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Echo of Destiny_**

_Chapter 6_

Naraku watched the shiny blue marble as it rolled up the stairs… or was it down? He had long since forgotten which way was up. If he looked to his right it appeared he was sitting on a wall, but if he looked left he seemed to be upside down. His hair was no help; it always hung down his back no matter how he was positioned. He watched the sphere turn of its own accord and slip through an arching doorway, only to come out on the other side of the room, rolling smoothly across the ceiling.

"Humph." The dark haired-man pushed himself to his feet; so much for that plan. He should have known better; the marble was enchanted to stay away from him, sitting and waiting for it to roll past was a waste of time. Though chasing it through the room was just as pointless.

He remembered all too well how he had found himself in such a room. Hades himself had thrown him in, promising him freedom and the return of his powers should he manage to catch the marble-sized sphere. At first he had chased it desperately, not stopping for food or drink – not that he needed it seeing as he was dead. Over time his pace became more sedate as he tired of the game.

Still, he was compelled to chase the sphere; it was, after all, a part of himself. Hades had seen fit to crystallize his power into the orb and bid him to forever pursue it or remain incomplete. If he had his powers, the task would have been over in seconds; he would simply have stretched out one of his many 'borrowed' parts and retrieved it.

He stretched out his arm, willing it with all his might to change into something useful. But the limb remained as it was, as it had been ever since he had been trapped in this forsaken room. Human. Naraku sneered in disgust.

In truth he had tried every trick he could think of to catch the blasted thing. He had tried jumping from one side of the room to the other, but it only resulted in a massive case of vertigo that landed him flat on his back on the ceiling. He'd tried breaking off pieces of the floor to throw on the ball, only to have the ground he was standing on collapse out from under him.

Then there was his newest plan. Apparently the room did not take kindly to him being still, because an electric pain was beginning to sizzle its way up his leg. Hissing he started walking again… straight off the platform he had been sitting on. Without missing a beat he was flipped around so he was walking on the underside of the platform. Or perhaps he was now on top. Naraku paused, pursing his lips, as he watched the sphere bounce up a twisted flight of stairs. Gods, how he hated futility.

He kept walking in a straight line, albeit his straight line kept shifting his plane in space. He paced his way up the underside of stairs, through a door, appeared across the room walking perpendicular to the wall, down another set of stairs, off the dead end platform so that he was flipped upside down, and back up the stairs. He kept walking; the steady grind of the marble's endless rolling across the ground and his footsteps the only sounds. As long as he kept moving, the room did not shock him.

He let a tired sigh escape his lips. He was, for the first time in his life, completely, totally, entirely out of ideas… and he had only been trapped for a fraction of eternity. Damn Hades and his impossible tasks!

Suddenly, he stopped. Something was not right. He stood there, upside down on the underside of a set of diagonally oriented stairs, looking around the room. Something was definitely off, but he could not put his finger on it. The answer came to him as the low hum of absolute silence. The marble had stopped. His head snapped around, desperate to find the orb before it dislodged itself and escaped him.

"Looking for this?" a sweet voice asked. It was a voice he knew all too well. Slowly he turned his crimson eyes towards the goddess. Her long flaxen hair curling gently about her shoulders, icy blue eyes flashing in the origin-less light. She smiled at him; he sneered back.

"Hera," Her name escaped his lips as a hiss that only made her smile more. She stood, gracefully leaning against a doorframe that, from his prospective, was sideways so that she appeared to be lying down.

"You were expecting Artemis, perhaps? Surely you know that she, of all the gods, would have you rot here." She rolled the blue marble carelessly between her fingers. Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Naraku deliberately folded his hands behind his back. If she thought he was going to bow at her feet, she was sadly mistaken.

"Now is that any way to speak to a goddess?"

"Forgive me, your Majesty," Naraku spat back.

"Ooh, testy," She giggled.

"Are you here only to torment me or do you have a purpose?"

Hera pushed off the wall so she stood upright and gave him a coy smile. "Why my dear Naraku," she purred as she glided towards him, literally; defying the room's odd gravity until she stopped just out of arm's reach. "I have better things to do than simply come here to 'torment' you."

"Then what do you want?" Naraku repeated with a growl, his anger and frustrations taking a hold of him. Hera pouted.

"I want you to kill that bothersome little demi-god son of Zeus, Inuyasha."

"Last I heard, he was dead," Naraku sniffed. "Don't tell me the 'gods' screwed up."

"The Fates saw fit to reincarnate him – Artemis's or Apollo's doing I'm sure – along with that little pet of his, Kagome or whatever her name is," Hera's face screwed up in distaste, distorting her too-perfect features. "I thought I was finally rid of all of my husband's… indiscretions. I just want him gone."

Naraku snorted, "Of course, your highness. I'll get right on it after I get out of this room."

"I'll get you out," Hera rolled her eyes delicately. "I'll even give you back your power." Naraku raised an eyebrow curiously, then frowned.

"What's the catch?"

"Not so trusting, are we?" Hera pouted mockingly, before breaking into a coy smile. "You're right of course. I can't have you running around unleashed and with no way to hold you to your end of the bargain, now can I?" Hera smiled and rolled the blue sphere between two fingers. "So what will it be; a curse, slowly turning you to stone every time you disobey me?" Naraku did not rise to her bait and she gave a mock sigh. "Fine, be a grump. I'll just do this." She snapped her fingers and there was a blinding flash of light.

"What did you do?" Naraku growled, even as he felt the pulse of power flowing deliciously through his veins.

"I exchanged your power for your soul," Hera said simply, her mouth twisting into a serious smile. "If you screw up, I will destroy it, and you'll wish I had left you here."

&&&

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He was simply awake; no groggy morning stretching or yawns. One moment he was asleep and the next he was fully aware of the world around him. It took a moment, however, for him to remember where he was and how he got there. He sat up and looked down. Kagome lay next to him, still asleep under the soft silk sheets and light comforter.

His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out why he woke. His ears twitched at a faint clink from downstairs. A frown twisted his lips; they were miles from the nearest house, no one should be here. Swinging his legs to the ground, careful not to wake his wife as he did, Inuyasha got out of bed. He picked the sword up off the floor where he had left it last night, only briefly wondering why he even bothered with the rusty piece of crap.

Silently he crept down the stairs, his ears perked to catch the slightest noise. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he was sure that someone was in the kitchen. Inuyasha was thankful for the marble floors; unlike the hardwood ones at home that creaked underfoot, it remain absolutely silent.

Inuyasha peered around the corner into the dining room. From his position he could only see a sliver of the kitchen, but it was enough to show the light of a fire dancing across the wall. A shadow moved into view and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. Keeping close to the wall, which he noted was icy in the morning, he made his way to the kitchen door.

He sniffed quietly, taking in any information the air had to offer. He could smell meat just beginning to cook, eggs, and fresh bread. He also scented a demon. His lips curled into a snarl instinctively. In an instant, he was through the door and bearing down on the intruder. There was a frightened yelp and flash of red, and Inuyasha found himself pinning a young fox demon to the far wall.

The boy, if he could be called that, was only a few years younger than Inuyasha himself, with long red hair and bright green eyes. He wore very plain white clothes, little more then a piece of cloth cinched with a piece of rope. The boy did not move, even as Inuyasha held him off the floor against the wall.

"Please, Master Inuyasha, I did not mean to wake you. I promise I'll be quieter from now on!" His voice was small and pleading. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and he dropped the boy on the ground. The fox demon seemed to instantly recover and hurried into a huddling bow at Inuyasha's feet. "Thank you, Master, I am forever grateful for your mercy."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "What did you call me?" The boy slowly raised his eyes from the floor, a lost look on his face. "I said, what did you call me!"

"… Master…?"

"Oh, for the love of…!" Inuyasha turned on his heels and walked out of the room. He kept walking until he had stepped out onto the sand and looked out over the sea. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind, and closed his eyes. The sound of the lapping waves filled his ears and the fresh morning breeze teased his nose. It was hard to believe such a peaceful place was making him crazy.

"Master Inuyasha?" The boy's hesitant voice made itself known behind him. Inuyasha half turned to see him standing at the top of the two small stairs leading to the beach. His green eyes were confused and a little afraid.

Inuyasha sighed. "What's your name?"

"Shippou, Master," The boy bit his lip and bowed his head. "Forgive me for waking you, it won't happen again."

After all that had happened, he was almost afraid to ask, but the question found voice before he could stop it. "Why do you keep calling me Master?"

Shippou's head came up just enough for him the peer quizzically through his bangs. "… Because I am your slave, Master Inuyasha." Inuyasha's stomach did a sickly sort of flop.

"Slave?"

"Yes, Master," Shippou answered. "My family has served you for a long time. My grandfather was a present from Zeus himself." The boy puffed out his chest as if a person being a present from anyone else was something to be proud of. Inuyasha was sure he was going to be sick. It must have shown on his face. "Do you need me to go to the healer, Master? You don't look well."

"No! No…" Inuyasha stuttered. He took a deep breath to steady his quickly fraying nerves. "No, thank you… I just need to think."

"Yes, Master," Shippou bowed again and disappeared into the house. Inuyasha turned back to the sea, a headache beginning to join his churning stomach. This day was not starting out well.

Inuyasha stared out over the water, trying to sort everything out. After several minutes the half-demon shook his head and turned back inside. He could hear Shippou in the kitchen, doing his best to stay as quiet as possible. Upstairs he found Kagome still fast a sleep, undisturbed by the earlier commotion.

Inuyasha sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his sleeping wife. She was still dressed in her clothes form the previous day, since they had nothing else to wear. Her hair fanned out across the pillow. With a soft smile on his lips, he gently brushed some hair away with the back of his hand. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha." She took his hand and smiled. "I had the strangest dream. The boat sank and we ended up in Atlantis. Then the people thought -"

His smile faded as he put his finger to her lips to stop her. "It wasn't a dream, Kagome."

Her brow furrowed and she sat up, looking around. After a moment she sighed. "Damn. Now what?"

"Breakfast, I guess," He shifted uncomfortably. Kagome raised a curious eyebrow. "There's just one little problem... the guy, boy, whatever, who is cooking it..."

"Yeah...?" Kagome pressed.

"He says... he's our slave." Inuyasha answered. The declaration was followed by a perfect beat of silence.

"Tell me you're joking!" Kagome squeaked. Inuyasha shook his head. She leaned forward and let her head fall against his chest with a sigh. "This is not starting well." Inuyasha gently wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her closer. He took a deep breath in through his nose, taking in her gentle scent. Had it really only been two days since he had last held her this close?

"Inuyasha, what are those?" Kagome's voice broke into his thoughts and he pulled away slightly. Following her line of sight, he noticed two neatly folded pieces of cloth at the foot of their bed. One was a rich gold and black, while the other was deep green with gold highlights. Curious, Kagome crawled closer and picked up the green one.

The silk unfolded easily in her hands, falling so that it just brushed the floor. It was unlike the clothes they had seen so far. Where the clothes they now wore were gathered at the shoulders, this one had long, sheer gold draping from the shoulders that hung to the floor. The skirt and bodice were full and loose while the midriff was tight and decorated with crisscrossing gold rope.

"I wonder where this came from," Kagome said, turning the cloth over to look at the back.

"At this point, I don't want to know," Inuyasha answered, picking up the other piece. It was nearly identical to the one he wore now, only the fabric and color had changed. "Let's just not ask anymore questions." He pulled off the cotton clothes and replaced them with the silk. He noticed a loop at the hip of the fabric, perfect for holding the sword. With a shrug he stuffed it through, thankful he would not have to carry it around anymore.

"Can we go down to breakfast now?" Kagome asked as she smoothed the green silk out.

"Sure, sweetheart." He took her hand and led her down the stairs. In the dining room the boy, Shippou, was carefully setting the table. The plates and goblets were all gold while the only utensil, a knife, seemed to be made of bronze. Plates of fresh fruit, bread, cheese, and sliced meats were laid out on golden trays. The two goblets were filled to the brim with a golden colored liquid and two smaller cups held what looked like wine. The young fox demon stood near the kitchen door, his eyes on the floor but his attention on them.

"Breakfast is served." He bowed deeply. Kagome looked over at him curiously, then up at her husband. Inuyasha nodded and she frowned. Then a smile crossed her face

"Would you care to join us?" she asked. Shippou peered at her through his bangs and blinked in confusion.

"If that is what my Mistress wishes,"

"It is. Pull up a chair." Kagome nodded firmly as she took her seat and Inuyasha took the other.

"There are no more chairs, Mistress. I will stand." Shippou disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a stone plate and cup. He moved to one of the long sides of the table and set the items down. He stood and waited patiently as the two gods selected their morning meal from the dishes, before taking only a piece of flatbread and an apple for himself. His cup he filled with water.

"Is that all you are going to have?" Kagome asked as she broke a piece of cheese from the wedge on her plate. "You worked hard on this meal. Eat whatever you want." She gestured towards the plate of meats and a look akin to horror crossed the young man's face.

"But, Mistress, that wouldn't be proper,"

"Humor us," Inuyasha grunted and pushed the meat towards him. The fox cringed away, uncertainty written clearly across his face. His gaze shifted from the plate to each of them in turn, then finally back to the meat. Looking as if any moment lightning would surely come out of the sky to strike him dead, he carefully took a slice of meat from the plate and set it on his own. He jumped when Inuyasha reached for an apple.

"See, that's not so bad," Kagome smiled. "Eat up." The young slave nodded mutely and took a cautious bite out of the meat, looking for all the world like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Inuyasha watched in mild amusement as his wife encouraged the boy to eat his fill. He was sure there was some cultural thing or other he was missing, because the boy was obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

Still watching, Inuyasha picked up his goblet and brought it to his lips. The golden liquid inside surprised him. It was sweet, but like nothing he had tasted before. If he had to put a name to it, it would be honey-ish with hints of fruit and milk. Sweet, but not overpoweringly so. It was smooth, but thicker than he would have expected - like thin syrup. When it hit his stomach it sent out a warmth that radiated to the tips of his fingers and toes and made him feel momentarily lightheaded.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked. "It's pretty good."

Shippou choked on a bite of cheese Kagome had cajoled him into eating in his haste to answer. "It's ambrosia, Master."

"Really?" Kagome asked, taking a sip.

"Yes, Mistress,"

"It's very good. You should try some of this, too," Kagome offered him her glass. Inuyasha was sure the boy was going to faint. All the color drained from his face and he stared at the goblet as if it would attack him at any moment.

"Please, Mistress. Do not tempt me with such things. I am not worthy of godly foods." He took a step back and Kagome frowned.

"Enough with this Master and Mistress stuff," Inuyasha cut in.

"B-b-but..." Shippou sputtered.

"Look," Inuyasha cut him off. "A lot of things have changed since Atlantis sank. Slavery is no longer practiced. So from this moment on, you're free."

If Inuyasha had hoped to calm the boy he was sadly mistaken. The fox demon let out a horrified scream and literally threw himself at Inuyasha's feet. He looked close to tears and very desperate. "Please, Master Inuyasha! Whatever I have done to displease you, I will make it better. I swear it! Please, I do not want to become prey for Artemis's hounds. Give me another chance, I beg you."

"Alright! Alright!" Inuyasha held up his hands. "I won't free you. But stop with the Master and Mistress stuff, it's disturbing." Shippou nodded and quickly composed himself. Kagome stared on wide-eyed from across the table.

"I think I'm full," Kagome said slowly. "I'm going to go out into the garden." Inuyasha nodded in agreement and rose from his chair. Shippou, who looked embarrassed, kept his head down as he went about cleaning up the dishes. Inuyasha followed his wife as she passed through the large double doors into the courtyard. Kagome walked over to the fountain and sat down on the rim, peering down into the water.

"That was... strange," she offered as Inuyasha took a seat beside her.

"Strange as opposed to what?"

"Touche," She giggled and leaned back against him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. For a long time they just sat there, enjoying the morning sun and the smell of the garden. "It is peaceful here though." She closed her eyes and sighed. "But I still want to go home."

"Me too, Kagome." Inuyasha gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Me too."

"Umm... my Lord and Lady?" Shippou tentatively interrupted the moment.

"Just call us by our names," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed.

Shippou bowed slightly, his face screwed up as he seemed to consider his next words carefully. "I was wondering if you wished to attend today's festivities. I can ready your steed if you wish."

"What festivities?" Kagome asked as she opened her eyes and sat up slightly.

Shippou smiled slightly, "The city is holding a festival to celebrate your return. It is, of course, not required that you attend if you do not wish to."

Inuyasha looked down at his wife and shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"It seems rude for us not to attend a party in our honor."

"Then I guess we're going." Inuyasha said as he stood and helped her to her feet. Shippou bowed deeply and hurried out the front gates towards the stable.


End file.
